The invention relates to a method for image management of X-ray images.
Because it is necessary, for example in security checks in airports, to also be able to inspect X-ray images at a later time, the images are stored under a file name in a computer. Particularly in X-ray machines, the computer automatically assigns file names, because a manual assignment of file names is impossible due to the high baggage throughput in an X-ray machine.
A disadvantage of this is that the stored X-ray images can only be called up quickly if the automatically-generated file name is known.
A graphic assignment of file names and files in a preview presentation is known from computer technology. In the graphic versions, the image appears as a size-reduced, scarcely recognizable version of the original. The file name is assigned through a user input. Only the original image is stored. The image is only stored temporarily and is displayed with a time delay when the user clicks on the file name in the overview in the open mode.
Image-encoding methods and devices, as well as image-processing methods and devices, are known in numerous embodiments.
The unpublished German Patent Application DE 198 55 250.5 describes a method of optimizing an X-ray image.
It is the object of the invention to provide an image-management method for X-ray images, with which the desired X-ray image can be retrieved better and faster.
The object is accomplished by the inventive method for image management of X-ray images generated when objects are scanned. The images are stored in an image file under a predetermined file name. A reduced image of each image is stored in an image file along with the original image. Information about the image may also be stored. When a predetermined file name is entered, the reduced image is displayed as a preview, which aids in searching for a desired image.
The concept underlying the invention is to present a preview of an image that corresponds to a stored X-ray image, but is on a reduced scale, when a file name is selected; the reduced preview image can also be in color. Additional information, such as the storage date, time, operator name, etc., can also be displayed on a surface that is preferably outside of the graphic display. For this purpose, the file name is automatically generated when the image data are stored, and the reduced image and the original of the X-ray image and the additional information are stored in an image file. For the preview, the image manager only retrieves the reduced image and the additional information in the image file. Only when a complete display is requested is the entire image displayed, in which case the reduced image (thumbnail) is not displayed. The additional information is generated in the system, for example, through inquiry modes and system information. This additional information can also be used to implement special search programs. In this instance, a crude, but targeted limitation of the searched or observed X-ray images can be stipulated prior to the image presentation.
The fact that a small image of the original, in addition to the file name of the image file, is available during the search facilitates the image management for the user.
The parallel placement of the images into an image file offers the additional advantage that the image is constructed very quickly, so the user can partially scroll through the image list. The reduced image only requires a small storage capacity.